Issues
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: A BuffyHigher Ground fic! Yay! Dawn goes to Horizon after Joyce dies. Set in Season 5 Buffy, whenever S&S are together in Higher Ground. R&R Enjoy!
1. The New Beginning

Issues  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Buffy/Higher Ground crossover! Yay! After Dawn's mom dies, Buffy thinks it's best if she is sent of to Horizon. Set after Scott and Shelby are together and after 'The Body' Buffy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing from Buffy or Higher Ground! (Though I wish I owned Scott and Spike!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_____________________  
  
Dawn stared out the window of her sister's new Minivan. She sat in the passenger's seat, Buffy next to her. Xander and Anya sat in the next row of seats and Willow, Tara, Giles and Spike were scrunched up in the back.  
  
"Gosh, it's freezing. When are we going to be there?" Anya complained for the seventeenth time.  
  
Buffy checked her watch. "In approximately whenever I find out where I am." She looked at the map and sighed.  
  
"You know, we could just turn around and go home." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Or we couldn't." Buffy said back.  
  
"Gosh, I don't even know why the fuck I am going to this Sunrise place anyway." Dawn argued.  
  
"Okay, #1 Dawn, the place is Horizon. #2 don't use that language with me. #3 your attitude sucks. And lastly, #4 we are going because you need help." Buffy said, clearly pissed.  
  
"Buffy, I am not some psychopathic axe murderer. Those are the kind of people that go to these places! Mom wouldn't have made me go." She trailed off tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Yea well Dawnie, Mom isn't here, is she? So guess what. You will go to this place for as long as it takes. Yes, psychos may go there, but stealers, school skippers, death in families, and all of the above. You are in that last category, by the way."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy saw a sign that said "Welcome to Horizon! 5 miles ahead"  
  
"Okay, now Dawn we are almost there. We have everything. Clothes, accessories, books, everything."  
  
Dawn was silently crying, not listening to a word of it. Why was she going here? I mean sure, she hadn't been the girl with ALL the friends in high school, but she had some. What would they think? And Xander, Spike, Willow, Tara, Giles, and yes even Anya were her family. She probably would never see them again.  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw Xander, Giles, Willow and Spike asleep. Anya was impatiently reading a magazine, while Tara listened to her Walkman. Dawn bit her lip.  
  
"Well, we are here." Buffy said, stopping the car and unhooking her seatbelt. It was 8:00 PM and it was well past sunset.  
  
The only thing Dawn could see was a few lampposts which illuminated a few cabins.  
  
'Great.' Dawn thought. 'I am in the middle of nowhere, with a cabin and probably no satellite.'  
  
Spike and Xander got out and unloaded her two suitcases.  
  
Suddenly a man and woman walked up to Buffy.  
  
"Hi, I am Peter Scarbrow, the captain of this crew." He smiled and shook Buffy's hand.  
  
"And I am Sophie Scarbrow, the co-captain of this crew." The lady smiled and shook Buffy's hand too.  
  
"Hello, I am Buffy, Buffy Summers. And this is," She grabbed Dawn's arm and jerked her over to them.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt, I am telling!" She squinted her eyes.  
  
Buffy smiled nervously. "This is Dawn, my sister, she'll be staying here. Not me."  
  
"Hello Dawn, welcome to Horizon!" Peter put out his hand to shake it.  
  
Dawn just stood there.  
  
"Well, Dawn, we will make you feel right at home here."  
  
"It's not likely." Dawn whispered under her breath.  
  
Peter just nodded. "Well, right this way, your Group is about to start. You'll be in the Cliffhangers, if you don't mind."  
  
They all walked to a small cabin that appeared to be an office.  
  
Dawn sat down while the others squeezed inside.  
  
"Well, Ms. Buffy, we will of course need to be doing standard procedure searches on Ms. Dawn, so do you have your paperwork?"  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Oh, um, hold on I'm sure I have them." She dug in her big black handbag with a B on it.  
  
"Um, Spike, didn't you have them last?" She looked at Spike nervously.  
  
He nodded. "Oh yea, here." He gave Buffy the papers. She snatched them away, and then handed them to Peter.  
  
Peter looked over them. "Okay, well that's all I need." He then turned towards Dawn. "Um, I'll be in the next room when you're ready." He nodded and walked away.  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn. "Well, Dawnie, this is it. I guess now is the time we all say goodbye." She walked over to Dawn and bent down to her at eye level.  
  
"Dawnie, they said you'd be able to call me anytime. So, well, I have something for you." She pulled a box out of her big purse. Dawn opened it. It was a locket with her and Buffy's picture in it. On the front, it said Buffy & Dawn: Sister's forever.  
  
Buffy started crying. "Well, Dawnie, I hope you get better, I'll miss you!" She hugged Dawn. Dawn tried hard not to cry as Buffy backed off.  
  
Xander and Anya bent down next to her now. "Hey kiddo, have a fun camping trip!" Anya chimed. "Ahn, she's not going camping, she's going to a school." Xander whispered to her. "Oh, well, obviously you never told me." Anya whispered back. Then she turned to Dawn. "Learn something!" She smiled and hugged Dawn. Then Xander gave her a bag. She opened it and inside was a light blue sporty purse she saw in a store back in Sunnydale. She thanked them and said goodbye.  
  
Then Willow and Tara came along. They said their goodbyes and gave her a book of Teen Spells.  
  
Then Giles, who was crying softly, bent down and hugged her and left her with a big pink feather blanket.  
  
Then, Spike who was the last one came up. "Hey Nibblet, mind the man and his broad while you're here okay? Do it for big sis. Oh, and, um," He gave her something very close to his heart. Literally. He gave her a stake.  
  
"This is the one Buffy always tries to stake me with. I hacked it from her on her last patrol. You hang in there, Little Bit." He ruffled her hair and wiped his eye. She flung into him. "Bye Spike!"  
  
Buffy said one last goodbye before walking out the door.  
  
Dawn got up reluctantly and walked in the next room.  
  
______________________  
  
Peter and Sophie stood in the Search room with their arms folded.  
  
Dawn cracked opened up the door and walked up to them.  
  
"Sit down, Ms. Dawn." She did as they told her too.  
  
The room had wood walls, which were painted a navy blue. The only item in it was the chair she sat in.  
  
"Ms. Dawn, there are only three rules here. No drugs, no sex, and no violence. Have you ever tried drugs, Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Oh, um, I tried beer and a cigarette or two one time, but no biggies." Dawn answered.  
  
"No pot, or marijuana, or weed, none of that?"  
  
"Nope, none whatsoever."  
  
"Okay, well, have you ever had sex?"  
  
"Oh, yea right. I've barely made out with somebody before! My sister would flip out!"  
  
"So, that's a no, to the sex?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Okay, well, have you ever been involved in any violent acts?"  
  
Dawn sat there. With a sister a Slayer, her whole life was basically violence!  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"Please explain where and when."  
  
"Everyday, okay? Just screw off."  
  
Peter nodded. "Okay, well, why are you here, Dawn Summers?"  
  
"My mom just, well, died. I stole some stuff, skipped school a lot, and on top of it all-" She stopped herself. She was about to tell him she was the Key. "Oh, that's it, not life threatening stuff."  
  
Peter didn't believe her, but just smiled. "Well, that'll be it. Time to introduce you to the rest of the Group."  
  
_________________________  
  
See how I did that cliffhanger thing? (Get it Cliffhanger!) R&R!!! 


	2. The Ropes

Issues  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Buffy/Higher Ground crossover! Yay! After Dawn's mom dies, Buffy thinks it's best if she is sent of to Horizon. Set after Scott and Shelby are together and after 'The Body' Buffy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing from Buffy or Higher Ground! (Though I wish I owned Scott and Spike!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_____________________  
  
Peter was late for Group, which never happened.  
  
The Cliffhangers began to worry if something had happened.  
  
Suddenly, Peter walked in the door with Dawn.  
  
"Hello everybody! I'm sorry I'm late, but I was meeting our new member of the group. Group, meet Dawn Summers!"  
  
Dawn looked around the crowd. There was a smug looking blonde hair girl, sitting next to a rather hot guy, whom also had blonde hair. Then, on the floor, there was a girl who had brown hair and looked really perky. Next to her was a Mexican guy. Then in a chair in the corner, was a sarcastic girl with brown hair and next to her was a pale faced boy.  
  
They all stared at her blankly.  
  
"Um, hey guys!" Dawn smiled and waved at them nervously.  
  
They all stared in disbelief.  
  
Peter clapped his hands. "Well, I guess its time for all of us to get acquainted. Um, Auggie, lets start with you." He pointed to Auggie.  
  
They told all of their problems like it were something that was done everyday.  
  
Dawn was almost in tears she was so shocked. How could they be so open about their problems? No way in the Hellmouth would she tell total strangers that she was abnormal.  
  
"So, Dawn, why don't you tell us about yourself." Peter patted her knowingly on the back.  
  
Here goes. "Um, my name is Dawn Summers. I come from Sunnydale California, um; I live with my sister, Buffy." She looked at Peter, not knowing what to say. He just nodded.  
  
"Well, a couple of weeks ago, my mom died." She paused, and shuddered. "Um, I stole a lot of stuff, from stores, family, and friends. I skipped school frequently. That's all." She looked at her feet, ashamed.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Dawn seemed like a very disturbed girl.  
  
"Yes, well, Dawn thank you. We are going to have Share Time now." Peter smiled.  
  
Like robots, everyone got up and spread onto the floor in a circle.  
  
Dawn followed quietly, sitting in between Shelby and Ezra.  
  
Everyone started confessing their feelings.  
  
When it was her turn, she thought for a moment. Finally, she answered.  
  
"Alone."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Well, Dawn, you are going to have super fun here at Horizon. I'll show you the ropes tomorrow." Juliet beamed, putting her arm around Dawn.  
  
"More like climbing the ropes. Tomorrow, we tackle Big Eddie." Daisy came up behind her, walking in the door of the cabin.  
  
They were walking back from Group, and Dawn was dragging along her suitcase and presents from the Scoobies.  
  
"UGH! No not Big Eddie! I just got to the top of Little Louie!" Juliet whined, walking in the cabin too.  
  
Dawn looked around the cabin. It was fairly big, not too big, but it seemed roomy. It had 4 full sized beds, two lined up on each wall, with a dresser and nightstand beside each. In the back was a lounge area, with a couch, a chair, a small radio, and a bookshelf. To her right, next to the front door, was a bathroom. She peeked in it and saw 6 stalls, 2 sinks, a long mirror that lined the left wall, and two showers in the back.  
  
She then remembered the Big Eddie conversation. "What's Big Eddie?" She asked curiously, taking her belongings to the bed beside Juliet.  
  
Juliet and Daisy burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, I forget you're new! Big Eddie is only the biggest rock wall on Mount Horizon, and tomorrow we climb it." Juliet explained, still snickering.  
  
"Oh no, I'm really not good at the 'great outdoors' motif." Dawn explained about how she and her friend Xander went camping one time, and about how it didn't turn out well.  
  
"Well, brace yourself Dawnie, because Horizon is all about the outdoors." Daisy concluded.  
  
Dawn whimpered. Then she did a head count.  
  
"Hey where's that blonde girl, what's-her-name?"  
  
"Oh Shelby? Probably out with Scott, gosh they make me sick." Daisy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Daisy, I think it's really sweet the way they are. It makes me and Auggie want to expand our romantic world!" Juliet swooned.  
  
"To what, the size of a pin-head?" Daisy joked.  
  
Dawn coughed. "So, Scott and Shelby are together? I mean, as a couple?" She really wanted the answer to be no, for she had taken a liking to Scott. He reminded her of Spike in a weird, obnoxious way.  
  
"Oh, yea, since forever! Well, I was with him first, but then I fell in love with Auggie." Juliet said, brushing her braids from the bathroom.  
  
"Wait, so you and Auggie are together?" Dawn asked, confused.  
  
"Yea, and so are Daisy and Ezra." Juliet laughed.  
  
Daisy turned bright pink. "Are not! But, I guess it COULD happen, eventually."  
  
Dawn smiled. She really liked her new roommates.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower! Okay?" Juliet called.  
  
Daisy yelled back "Okay!"  
  
Dawn continued to put her stuff away, when she smelled something familiar, incense. Magick incense.  
  
Being the curious cat she was, Dawn wondered over to Daisy, who was sitting on her bed, chanting.  
  
"So, you do spells?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
Daisy looked around and put a finger over her mouth. "Yea," She whispered. "But, I'm really not allowed to, I mean, not here anyway."  
  
Dawn nodded and grinned. "I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were a witch, I mean, not from the way you look." She took a double-take at Dawn.  
  
"Well, beginners witch actually. I can't even float a pencil yet, but I have two very cool friends that are."  
  
"Hmm, what are their names; I have a directory that tells me these things."  
  
"Oh, Willow Rosenberg and Tara McLain."  
  
"Wow, I've never heard of that Tara girl, but Willow, yea. Have you met her before?"  
  
"Oh, my sister was best friends with her, I mean with my sister being the Slayer, they kind of mesh." She stopped herself immediately. She had told someone her sister was the Slayer.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Daisy asked quickly.  
  
"My sister being in PRAYER. Yea, she's very religious." Dawn's heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
"Oh. I thought you said Slayer. Boy, is that a relief." Daisy went back to lighting candles when Dawn went back over to her bed.  
  
"Yea, relief."  
  
_______________________  
  
It was 1:00 AM, and Daisy and Juliet were asleep. Dawn was over in the lounge area.  
  
Tomorrow, she would have to make a first impression. They would be climbing Big Eddie, and she wanted to be a success.  
  
She opened the Teen Spells book that Willow and Tara had given her.  
  
"Rebirth Spell, Floating Spell, Ah Ha! Ability Spell!" She whispered to herself, looking in the Table of Contents. She would need embryo herb, raven toenails, and three prelit purple candles.  
  
Then a thought came to her. Daisy had told her where she kept her magic supplies. Dawn could just wonder over there, borrow some, no one would ever notice.  
  
But that would be stealing, one of the things that landed her here in the first place.  
  
However, this was important. Besides, she wasn't stealing, just borrowing. Daisy wouldn't mind.  
  
She crawled over to snoring Daisy's bed. Then she lifted up the sheet that swept the floor and grabbed the stuff she needed under the bed.  
  
Putting a towel under her space, she ever so quietly began the spell.  
  
"Lightlorian, I wish to be the best. Please help me fulfill my quest. To be the best that I can be, let this spell take over me-"  
  
Shelby bounded through the door, a blanket in her hand.  
  
Dawn threw the towel and its contents to the side, standing up.  
  
Shelby turned around and gasped. "Gosh, don't do that, okay? It gets freaky."  
  
"Where were you?" Dawn asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, well. Aren't we Miss Nosy?" Shelby threw the blanket on her bed.  
  
"I won't tell." Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"You won't? Honest and truly?" Shelby turned around, looking hopeful.  
  
"Nah, I'm not like that. Hope you had fun, whatever you were doing."  
  
"Thank you, new kid. You are a friend and a half. Well, I think I'll go to bed. You better too, tomorrow we tackle Big Eddie."  
  
"Yea yea yea. I noticed." Dawn rolled her eyes as Shelby fell asleep.  
  
Then she put back all the continents she stole from Daisy.  
  
Oh well, she would tackle Big Eddie. Without magic.  
  
__________________________  
  
The morning sun shone in threw her window.  
  
She peeked her eyes open.  
  
Daisy looked over at her.  
  
"Well, look who decided to get up!"  
  
She sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:30...we leave in an hour."  
  
Dawn got up and stretched. "An hour? What about, like never?"  
  
Juliet chuckled. "It doesn't work that way here. You better get a shower before Shelby. She tends to use all of the hot water."  
  
Dawn made her way out of the bed, yawning.  
  
In California, it rarely got cold. In fact, the coldest it had gotten in years was 50 degrees.  
  
Here however, wasn't like California. It was cold, damp, and dreary.  
  
Daisy was dressed in a red knit sweater, with khaki corduroy pants.  
  
Juliet sported a black novelty sweatshirt that said 'Hot, Hot, Hot!' She wore black sweatpants that said 'Sizzlin' on the butt.  
  
Dawn peered into her suitcase. It was mostly tank tops and Capri's. She'd have to go shopping. The Scooby Gang pulled their money together, giving her 300 dollars.  
  
She pulled out two of the few warm clothing items that she'd brought. It was a sparkly baby blue sweater and flared faded jeans.  
  
Then she took a shower. When she got out, Daisy was putting on tennis shoes.  
  
"C'mon girl! We leave in like fifteen minutes! How long do you shower, like 45 minutes?" Daisy joked with her.  
  
"Oh shit!" She yelled, running with a towel on her head and body to get her clothes.  
  
Shelby looked at her haughtily. "Thanks a lot, kid. I SURE didn't want to take a shower." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Dawn gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about you!"  
  
Shelby just shook her head and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
"Don't worry bout' it Dawn. Shel can be a bit edgy." Juliet explained.  
  
Dawn got dressed and dried her hair.  
  
Then it was time to leave.  
  
The girls of Cabin #17 walked outside.  
  
Dawn screamed, shivering and hugging herself. "Mightiful Zeus! What is it, thirty freaking degrees?!"  
  
Daisy put her arm around her. "Actually, its 27 degrees, but you were close."  
  
*Great!* Dawn thought to herself. *I'm tired, freezing my ass off, and I have to climb a mountain! Can things get any worse?*  
  
__________________________  
  
~Yippee! I liked that chapter! So sorry for not updating quicker, but I was grounded and working on other stories. P.S: In case you haven't noticed, Kat is gone. R&R! ~funnybunny7 


	3. The First Day

**Issues**

**By:** funnybunny7

**Summary:** A Buffy/Higher Ground crossover! Yay! After Dawn's mom dies, Buffy thinks it's best if she is sent off to Horizon. Set after Scott and Shelby are together, Kat's gone in Higher Ground. After 'The Body', Buffy.

**Disclaimer:** I own not a thing from Buffy or Higher Ground! (Though I wish I owned Scott and Spike!)

**Enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Dawn, who was now frost-bitten, walked to the site of Big Eddie.

Juliet gaped at it. "Look at how _BIG_ it is!"

"That's sort of the idea, considering the name's BIG Eddie." Shelby corrected her sarcastically. Juliet glared at her.

Dawn saw that Peter and Sophie were at the top of the 6 story wall.

Peter waved at them. "Hey guys! You're late! The boys are already ready to go!"

It was true. Scott, Auggie, and Ezra had already geared up and were ready to climb.

"That's a first." Daisy murmured.

Dawn giggled.

Juliet twisted her hands nervously.

"What's wrong Jules?" Daisy asked.

"Ugh, I don't want to climb this! Its too high, what if I fall off?" She whined.

"Then 'Augustus' can catch you." Shelby retorted as she passed Juliet on her way to Scott.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Don't fret. Shel's just being pig-headed. Look, it's virtually impossible to fall off. You're going to have loads of hooks and stuff making sure you don't. Besides, just think of it as Little Louie only..."

"Taller and scarier???" Dawn suggested, smiling. Juliet and Daisy laughed.

"Okay girls! You can gossip later, for now get on your gear!" Peter's voice boomed from the top.

The three walked over to a big red carton and Juliet pulled out a purple bungee belt and Daisy pulled out a blue one.

"Um...how do I know which one to get?" Dawn questioned, rubbing her head.

Scott looked over. "Oh look kid, its easy. See this chart?" He held up a laminated sheet of paper. Dawn nodded slowly.

"Well, how much do you weigh?"

Dawn blushed furiously. "Um, I think I can take it from here."

Scott nodded and started talking to Shelby.

She looked in the box and pulled out a purple. Then she geared up and looked at the top with the others for instructions.

"OK Group!" Peter clapped his hands. "Today's task is simple. Your goal is to get to the top and get all of the flags. If you drop one or don't get one, you lose fifty points. But every flag you do get is 100 points. The amount of points you get will determine your grade. Understand? This will be using hand-eye-coordination, strength and balance."

Everyone, including Dawn, bobbed their heads.

"Good! Okay, first on the list is Daisy." Peter looked at his chart.

"Good luck!" The girls whispered.

Daisy walked up to the wall, where a man in a red sweatshirt hooked her on.

She looked up the wall with fierce ambition. As she stepped up higher and higher, she retrieved the flags. When she got to the top, everyone clapped.

She had gotten all the flags except for two, which she dropped.

"9500 points!" Peter yelled.

Daisy bowed when she got to the bottom. "Thank you very much!"

Next was Scott. He moved up the wall like Spider-Man.

Dawn tried to suppress it, but she couldn't help but think 'Damn! His butt looks good in them pants!'

When he got to the top, Peter yelled out "9900 points!"

Ezra, Auggie, and Shelby (who missed one and dropped two) took their turns. Then it was Jules.

"C'mon Juliet!" Daisy and Auggie chanted. Dawn joined in.

Juliet put one shaking hand on one plastic stone then the other. When she got all of the flags to about the middle of the wall, she stopped. And stayed that way for a good 5 minutes.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" Peter asked, bending down and looking at her.

"I want to get down." She said quietly.

"C'mon Jules! You can do it!" Auggie yelled upward, looking concerned.

Juliet turned around and looked down. Bad mistake. She started screaming and shaking and crying. "Get me down!!!"

Peter said sternly. "Juliet, you're halfway, just calm down."

But Juliet didn't calm down.

Peter looked at the man in the red sweatshirt. "Hank, get her off." The man nodded.

He pulled her to the ground, but Juliet still continued to rant.

Hank looked at Peter and Sophie.

"I think she's having an anxiety attack." He yelled at Peter. A few nurses ran over to her, and laid her on a cot.

Auggie tried to push his way to her through the nurses, but they stopped him. "Sir, she needs air."

Auggie looked at her worriedly. "Jules, it'll be okay."

The nurse yelled up to Peter. "We need to take her to the clinic!"

Peter nodded as they loaded her up in a Range Rover and drove away.

Shelby rolled her eyes and muttered "Drama Queen."

Dawn decided she didn't like Shelby very much and looked at Daisy. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah, she's had anxiety attacks before but nothing like that. This really must've freaked her out."

Peter patted his hands. "OK Group, I know that might have shaken you a bit, but we still have one more person to go. Dawn Summers, you're up!"

Dawn's gut grumbled. Daisy touched her on the back. "Go ahead."

Dawn nodded and gulped. The man hooked her and she looked up towards Peter.

'K Dawn! You can do this.' She thought to herself. 'Just think of a Spike-no, Scott-no BOTH at the top stark naked, waiting for you to embark in making out. Don't keep em' waiting Dawn.'

She climbed towards the first flag and got it. The more she thought about the two blondes, she went faster and faster to get the flags. It only took her 50 seconds to get to the top with all the flags.

Peter held up her arm, grinning. "And this, by far, is the winner with 10,000 points in 55 seconds!"

Daisy, Scott, Ezra, and Auggie clapped and hooted. Shelby just examined a strand of hair.

Dawn, for the first time in her whole life, felt like she belonged.

The Cliffhangers were beaming and congratulating Dawn.

* * *

"Way to go new kid!" Ezra smiled. Dawn groaned and told him thank you, but her name is Dawn, not 'new kid.'

Scott walked over to her. Dawn reddened and perked up.

"Hey Dawn, congrats! You beat me, something we all thought was impossible."

"Well that'll just make you work harder to beat me next time." Dawn replied coolly.

Scott laughed. "I'll take that as a challenge." Just then Shelby walked over and pulled him away.

Daisy grabbed Dawn just before she got in a line. "No, if there's one thing you need to know, it's NEVER to go in the Beef Casserole line."

"But it's the shortest!" Dawn argued.

"My point exactly." Daisy said before leading her over to the Pizza line.

"Is this stuff any good?" Dawn asked skittishly looking at her tray.

"Not really. Its freezer burnt and older than your Grandma's wig, but it's better than anything else on the menu." Daisy replied, taking a tray also.

They both went and sat down at the table. Dawn sat by Auggie and Daisy, and Daisy sat by Dawn and Ezra.

Auggie picked his food. "I don't know man," He continued saying. "I just can't eat, knowing she's hurting." He looked glum.

Dawn tried to be cheery. "Well, look on the bright side, the food's not that good here. Or so I'm told."

Scott, Daisy, Ezra, and even Auggie laughed. Shelby just clicked her tongue.

Ezra looked down the table at her.

"So DAWN, where from the good ole' California do you come from?"

"Sunnyhell-I mean Dale, Sunnydale." She replied quickly.

"Oh, on our way to Blanche we passed through there." Scott said. "I lived in Sacramento, but our relatives live in Blanche."

Dawn blushed again. Damn...she'd have to control that.

"So, what's happening after this?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it's Saturday. So usually that means we can do whatever we want until 10:30 tonight. Then its bedtime." Daisy replied, trying vigorously to chew the rock hard pizza crust.

"Cool so what's everybody else going to do?" Dawn asked looking around.

Auggie looked up gloomily. "I'm going to go visit Jules."

Scott slapped him on the arm. "Man, lighten up. She's had anxiety attacks before!"

"I know, but she's so fragile. And this one was really bad, Meat." Auggie answered back.

"Well, I'M going to the lodge and do computer this afternoon." Ezra beamed, eating potatoes that tasted like gym socks.

"Yeah, because that's the only thing you'll be _DOING_." Shelby muttered.

At this everyone laughed except Ezra and Daisy.

"Scott and I are going to do stuff." They both looked uneasily at each other. It was the same look Xander and Anya had...just before they had sex.

Dawn cleared her throat awkwardly. "I need to go to town."

Each person snorted.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. "Town is like, two hours away. And people have to go with you. Big people. Like Peter people."

Dawn grumbled and slouched in her chair. "Oh."

Suddenly everyone started to get up and leave, so Dawn did too.

She dumped her tray and walked to the Cabin with Daisy.

"Daze, what'cha doing this afternoon?" Dawn inquired thoughtfully.

"Spells. Well, spell actually. I'm working on this really hard one; The Teleportation Spell." Daisy sighed.

Dawn giggled and told her about the time Anya and Willow were in a fight and sent the cash register somewhere, and brought forth a troll.

Daisy smiled. "You must really like these people; they're all you talk about."

"Yeah, I really miss 'em. But I've only known them for 6 months literally-I mean, I miss them." Dawn reddened. She almost revealed she was the Key.

Daisy took no notice to it.

Dawn then started to think about Buffy, which made her want to call her. She stopped.

"Daze, do you know where the phone is?"

"Yeah, main lodge."

"OK, thanks." And with that, Dawn hustled to the Main Lodge.

* * *

Dawn rushed in and dialed the number to the Scoobie gang's 'headquarters'.

"Hello, you have reached The Magic Box. This is Anya speaking." The phone paused. "Why the hell are you on the phone, and not over here...buying things?"

Dawn couldn't help but smile. "Anya, it's me Dawn."

"Oh, you." She put the phone down without giving Dawn a chance to speak. "BUFFY!!!" She screamed. Dawn pulled the phone away from her ear.

A second later Buffy was on the phone.

"Lo? Buff here."

"Buffy, it's me!!!"

"D-Dawn? Oh my goodness! How was your first day?"

"It was wonderful! I made new friends. Spelly friends. Friends that do spells!"

"Cool, who?"

"Daisy. But then there's this other non-spelly friend who's name is Juliet." She told Buffy all about the rock wall, and Juliet's terrifying experience. Then she told him how hot Scott was, how bitchy Shelby was and how 'ew' they were together.

"Well it sounds like you're having fun!"

"Yeah I am...so have you found out anything new on the-" She looked around and whispered lowly "key or Glory?"

"Nope, nothing. Giles has had us on the books all day though. Like his miniature little drill team. He felt like a god."

Dawn giggled. But then fell silent and bit her lip.

"B-Buffy? What happens when Glory figures out that I'm the thing she's looking for?"

"Dawn, don't you even worry about it. The minute I find out even that she is suspecting you, I'll be up there like-" Dawn heard her snap. "-that."

Dawn nodded reassuringly. "Thanks Buff. Well, I'll be talking to ya."

"Yea, bye Dawnie."

* * *

I'VE UPDATED!!! THERE IS A GOD!!! R&R funnybunny7 


	4. The Good Times

_I own nothing but the story idea...so yeah. Enjoy!_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Dawn skipped out of the lodge into the sunny, yet freezing afternoon.

This day was going quite perfect. She had done a great job at Big Eddie, she made friends and Scott talked to her.

Quite a feat in her opinion.

She crossed the yard in front of the lodge, fresh faces staring at her all around. 'You know, this isn't that bad.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a boy wearing a plaid shirt and khakis jumped in front of her. "Your it!" He screamed, and Dawn could see Peter, Sophie, and Hank running towards her. "You're the one!"

Dawn was knocked to the ground. She screamed. "What do you want?!"

The boy bent down and grabbed her shoulders. "The Key! You're the Key!" He whispered. Dawn's eyes widened.

Peter wrestled the boy until he finally got a good hold on him. Sophie helped Dawn up. "Hank, take him to the Psychiatric Ward. Get Alison to get a good look at him."

Dawn was trembling from head to toe. The Key...that guy knew she was the Key. But how?

A struggling Hank pulled the boy away.

Peter turned towards her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Summers. He's from our mentally challenged program. They were eating lunch and I guess he got out."

Dawn nodded, but felt hot tears coming to her eyes.

Sophie noticed this. She put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Look, he's not right in the head. He's been in the same grade for four years. He killed three people before they realized that he was insane. Normally we have a restraining jacket on him, but we usually take them off around lunch."

Tears now ran freely down Dawn's face.

Sophie hugged her. "Okay? He didn't mean you any harm. He's really sweet on most occasions. Okay?" Dawn nodded.

Sophie smiled. "Good. Now run along to your cabin. A-and Group's in about three hours, so I'll see you then."

Dawn stalked off, shaking, towards Cabin 12.

Sophie turned to Peter. "I'm worried." She bit her lip.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Why?"

"Well, the whole M.C.I.A.H. (Mentally Challenged Institute at Horizon) center today has been berserk! Alison said the people have been tugging at their jackets, scratching at the door, muttering to themselves...I wonder why?"

"Sophie! Like you said, they aren't right in the head. I'm sure they'll stop eventually." He walked away, leaving Sophie all but certain.

* * *

Dawn slammed the door to the cabin, both Juliet and Daisy jerking their heads up.

Juliet smiled weakly. "Hey Dawn, I heard you aced Big Eddie."

Dawn smiled nervously. "Nice to see you're out of the Clinic, Juliet."

"Yeah...I felt better so they let me go."

Dawn sat on her bed, thinking about what that boy had said earlier.

**Flashback**

"_Your it! You're the one!" _

"_What do you want?!" _

"_The Key! You're the Key!" _

**End of Flashback**

It was just like what that guy said back in Sunnydale outside of the Magic Box, and those people at the Hospital. Dawn felt more tears start to form, but she shook them away. She didn't want to worry Juliet and Daze.

Instead, she tried to get her mind off of it. "S-so, what's planned for next week?" She asked.

Daisy looked up from her book. "Oh, we go on our monthly hike."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "Hike? Like, here? Through the treacherous woods? I don't think so." She shuddered at the thought of it.

Daisy shrugged and smiled slightly. "It's like 30 of our monthly evaluation."

"Well, what do you have to do?"

"Peter pairs you off into 3 groups of 2, but one group will have three. And you spend three days in a tent, with your group members, writing stuff down in a journal about what you learned on the trip. But, I have been on so many; I usually just copy crap down."

Dawn giggled, and secretly hoped that she would be in one of the two person groups with Scott.

Juliet spoke up. "I wonder where Shel is."

Daze rolled her eyes. "_They_ are behind the WindWhistlers cabin, macking at each other. I saw them when I went to get a drink."

Dawn's gut grumbled. Lucky bitch, she thought about Shelby.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock and Group was starting. Dawn, Juliet, and Daisy hustled out of their cabins into the freezing below 0 temperatures and into the warm Main Lodge. Shelby _still _hadn't arrived yet.

When they got there, Ezra and Auggie were already sitting down on a couch. Scott wasn't there either. Probably still out with Shelby. Dawn felt a twinge of jealousy run throughout her soul. But then she realized that they were in sub-zero temperatures, and she felt like she had gotten the better deal. Even if it wasn't with Scott.

Peter walked in with Sophie and clapped his hands. This signaled that Group had started.

"Okay Cliffhangers!" He did a headcount. "It seems we are a little short on numbers."

Just then, Shelby and Scott burst through the door, their teeth chattering. Boy, had they been busy. Shelby's hair was a mess and her lip gloss was smeared. So was Scotts, with the exception of the lip gloss.

Peter smiled. "Mr. Barringer, Ms. Merrick. So nice you have joined us! Maybe next time it could be on time, okay?"

They both nodded and silently took a seat next to Dawn. Scott had just sat next to her. She felt like she was going to explode in joyfulness.

Peter clapped his hands once more. "Now, back to business. As we all know, next week is the big hike of the month. I have already assigned your pairs, but I'm not going to reveal them until Tuesday when we leave. That way, you can all be tortured until then." He joked.

He cleared his throat. "And on another note, you should not make any contact with the people of the M.C.I.A.H, okay? Don't talk, touch, and even go near them. Understood?"

A small "Yes" was given.

"Good."

* * *

Later that night, Dawn sat up. It was pouring down rain, snow and sleet. She looked at the small alarm clock next to her. It read 12:30. Daisy, Shelby, and Juliet were snoring away.

Suddenly, Dawn heard a noise. "Your it." It whispered.

Dawn trembled. "Who's there?" She asked frantically. All of a sudden, the whole M.C.I.A.H department was scratching at the windows and the doors of the Cabin, moaning and groaning. She screamed and looked next to her, and Glory was standing at the side of her bed.

"Hey kiddo." She said.

Then, Dawn sat up, drenched in a cold sweat and panting loudly. It was a dream...it had just been a dream, but it felt so real.

She quickly looked at the doors and windows. Everything was normal, except for the snow, sleet and rain. And the other girls were sound asleep.

Slowly but surely, she laid her head down. Buffy would never let Glory find her. Thinking this, she laid her head down and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next week past by so fast, Dawn wished that she had some sort of Key powers to stop time.

The dreaded hike drew nearer and nearer, and Dawn became more and more apprehensive. She wouldn't be able to contact Buffy. If Glory found her, there would be no stopping her.

It was Thursday, and the previous night Peter made them pack. Damn the hot Sunnydale weather! All she had brought were tanks and capris. She'd worn the same jeans for three days straight.

Juliet smiled. "Don't worry Dawn. What size do you wear, a 3? I can lend you some clothes."

As Dawn began to pull out her blue fuzzy suitcase, Daisy stopped her.

"No no no no. We don't take suitcases."

Dawn's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"This," Daisy pulled a gigantic hideous puke khaki backpack out from under her bed. "Is what we carry. Peter says it adds spiritual meaning to the whole experience."

Dawn was horrified. Hiking? Backpacks? Overnight stays in the woods? _Spirituality? _What was this, Cub Scouts?

Daisy looked over at Shelby, who was primping in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Shel, you better pack. Sophie is coming by tonight to check backpacks." warned Daisy.

Shelby looked fancy, like she was ready for a date. She wore a hot pink halter top with a turquoise bow tied around the middle. On her legs was a short black silky skirt and on her feet were black sandal heels. Dawn hated to admit it, but Shelby did have good style.

Shelby replied by rolling her eyes. "Tonight's my date with Scott."

"Every night's your date with Scott." Juliet muttered, filing her nails.

"Shut up Princess." Shelby sneered. "When was the last time you and _Augustus _had some sort of interaction? Was it when you were flailing your arms about on a rock wall, screaming? Help! Help!" She did an impression of Juliet at Big Eddie.

Juliet looked away, turning red from embarrassment.

Daisy just stuffed a journal in her sack.

Shelby flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm off. If Sophie comes by, I'm out to get a drink. Don't wait up." She slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

Just as the door shut, Juliet looked over at it, her eyes glossy. "We never do. Sorry if we lock you out...Gosh! I hate her!" She shook her head in frustration.

Daisy frowned. "Jules don't say that. You don't mean it."

"_Why on earth _do you stick up for her? She's so mean to me, to you!" Juliet yelled.

"Yeah Daze, why do you stick up for her?" Dawn asked, curiously.

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know, she's had a rough life I guess."

"Well, so have we. That's why we are all here!" Juliet yelled again, clearly steamed.

"Look, Scott's her rock. He keeps her grounded-" Daisy tried to reason before Juliet cut in.

"YOU CALL THAT GROUNDED?! If she's grounded, I'm in the Earth's mantle by now!!!" Juliet shrieked.

Daisy put her hands up. "Juliet! All I am saying is that her home life hasn't been good. Scott's something for her to look forward to, that's all." She walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

Dawn wanted to know what kind of home life Shelby had had that gave her special privileges to bring people down, but she kept her mouth shut.

Another day, another argument.

* * *

Yay! I updated again! Woo-hoo! Please R&R!!!-fb7


End file.
